Taken
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Mr. Spock isn't himself. Uhura has noticed and he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he wants to be close to her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taken

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Spock/Uhura

Summary: Mr. Spock isn't himself. Uhura has noticed and he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he wants to be close to her.

AN: AU season 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.

Rating: M

Taken

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One

Something was strange with Mr. Spock. Lieutenant Uhura found herself thinking after hours of unusual behavior from the First Officer. He had been acting out of character the entire day. She noticed his strange behavior four times.

The first time Uhura realize something was off she noted that Mr. Spock actually raised his voice to an ensign who had failed to double check his report. Mr. Spock discovered the error and promptly pointed out how disastrous such a mistake could be to a crewmember. He drew attention to himself and the ensign and embarrassed the ensign in front of a group of officers. The ensign's face was bright red after the reprimand and Uhura had to sooth the woman before she broke down and cried in front of everyone. She assured the ensign that she would just have to double check her work from now on.

Once the ensign was calm, Uhura could not fight the urge to speak with Mr. Spock on the public reprimand.

"I do not see how the matter is of any concern to you," Spock said quietly, calmly. His uncharacteristic behavior gone. He seemed to be back to normal.

"All I'm saying is for you to try to not embarrass the crewmembers you reprimand," Uhura said firmly. She tried not to sound insubordinate. Spock was still the higher ranking officer between the two.

Spock frowned as if he did not completely understand what Uhura was saying or why.

"I was unaware that I had drawn attention toward Ensign James and myself," he admitted.

"You had," Uhura said. Her voice softer than it was the moment before. "It's alright. We all have our off days. I guess you do too."

Spock said nothing as he absorbs all of what Uhura had said.

"I will try to be more aware," he said and walked away.

The second time Spock did something uncharacteristic, Uhura was talking to a couple of male crewmembers while in the Recreation room or Rec room for short. She only looked away for a moment when she noticed Mr. Spock staring at her. She was unaware he was even in the room. For that small moment, she thought she saw something dark cross his face before she looked away to speak with one of the lieutenants. When she turned back to Spock, the look was gone. He wasn't even staring her way.

Later that night, during dinner, Uhura was laughing at a joke Mr. Scott, the Enterprise's Chief Engineer had told and she saw Mr. Spock staring again. This time she did not turn away. The dark look came over the Vulcan's face and he held her stare. It wasn't until Chekov asked her question that she dared look away. This time when she turned back to Spock, he was gone.

The third time came when Uhura was about to enter her quarters to turn in for the night. She had been walking toward her door when she saw Mr. Spock standing near the door.

"Can I help you something, Mr. Spock," she asked.

Spock turned to her. A look came across his face. The look was close to a smile. He was happy to see her. Then it was gone. He stared into her eyes. His dark gaze sent a shiver down her spine.

"Can I help you?" Uhura asked again. For another moment, Spock remained silent. It was almost as if he hadn't heard her.

"No, Lieutenant Uhura," Spock finally said. He turned and walked away.

Uhura frowned at his retreating back.

The last time, came and Uhura found no matter where she was Mr. Spock was nearby. He was in the elevator when she went down the Mess in the morning for breakfast. He sat at her table while she ate. When she reported to the Communications department to rewire a com and write a few reports, Mr. Spock found a reason to visit her. At lunch, Mr. Spock was again, at her table, but this time he sat a bit closer to her than before. When it was time for Uhura to report to the bridge, Mr. Spock was often walking by or standing near her station. When her shift ended, Uhura found herself alone in the elevator with Mr. Spock. He asked her if why she was not heading to Mess for dinner. She told him she was too tired. He scolded her and told her that she should eat. She said she was not hungry. Before exiting the lift, Mr. Spock stopped her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I would suggest you do not make skipping meals a habit," he said. "It would be a shame for you to make yourself ill."

Uhura stared up at him for a moment before she stepped out of the elevator confused.

Later that night, Uhura laid in bed, tired and hungry. She just could not shut off her thoughts that night. All she could think about was Mr. Spock and how his usually stoic behavior was disturbed. She hoped that whatever was going on with the Vulcan was temporary. She would hate to see anything bad happen to him.

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lessons

Another day passed and Uhura was the only one who could see something was off with Mr. Spock. It probably had more to do with the only noticeable change in the Vulcan was his snippiness with crew members and every one Uhura asked, gave the same answer. They thought Mr. Spock was just trying to figure out some challenging puzzle or was overworked. Uhura did not believe that to be the case because, surely, the captain or Dr. McCoy would be aware of any such factors, but they seemed to be just as in the dark as anyone else.

When the day came for their music lesson, Uhura was nervous. She has never been nervous before. Not even during their first lesson. Spock was teaching her how to play the Vulcan lyre. Uhura never completely understood why he was willing to teach her in the first place. He told her that the instrument was difficult for a human to learn but he decided that she would be able to learn to play. From what the Vulcan has told her, Uhura was coming along better than he thought. It was the best way for him to tell him that he was proud of her.

When Uhura found herself in Spock's quarters, she could see that he had his lyre placed on his desk. He held hers in his hands. During their first lesson, he told her that the temperature in her room wasn't optimal for the wood of the lyre. Spock did keep his room hot, a dry heat to be exact. While Uhura liked her room warmer than most, she did not keep her quarters Vulcan hot. The dry heat was best for the lyres.

"Good evening, Mr. Spock," she greeted with a nod of her head.

"Good evening, Miss Uhura," Spock greeted and handed her the lyre. Uhura took the instrument and took her usual seat. She worked on tuning the lyre just as Spock had taught her as she waited for him to pick up his lyre and take his usual seat across from her. But the Vulcan did not.

Instead of grabbing his lyre and taking his seat in front of hers, he moved to stand behind her. Uhura tried her best to ignore the change and continue tuning her lyre.

"Begin with Aria of Mother," Uhura heard the First Officer say. His voice seemed lower than normal.

Uhura knew the Aria. It was the first piece of music Spock ever taught her. She practiced the piece over and over inside her head whenever she could. It was a beautifully composed song, a Vulcan Lullaby. She had learned the Aria in halves. It was twenty minutes long. When she asked Spock why the lullaby was so long, he answered that the melody was meant to be sung during a mind meld. A way to calm a young Vulcan child when they were too young to control their own emotions.

Uhura began with the Aria. She allowed the music to carry her way. She concentrated on her playing. She was able to play perfectly for ten minutes, then she heard a deep humming coming from above her. Uhura paused in her playing. It was her first mistake she's made since her third week of lessons. She's been having lessons for half a year now.

"You have stopped, Miss Uhura," Mr. Spock said.

"Um…" Uhura hummed. She was suddenly nervous. She was never unnerved by Mr. Spock before.

"Please continue," Spock instructed.

Uhura began to play again. This time, Mr. Spock did not start his humming until fifteen minutes had passed. She stopped again.

"Lieutenant Uhura," Spock said gently. Which was odd because she thought he was going to reprimand her. "You know this lullaby. Why do you find yourself hesitant to finish?"

Uhura looked up at Mr. Spock and blushed. His dark eyes stared into hers deeply.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spock. I find myself distracted," Uhura answered. She placed her lyre on the table in front of her before she moved her gaze downward. She found that the Vulcan's stare was far too intense for her to hold.

Spock gently cupped her chin. Uhura found his touch almost too hot to bear. He lifted her head to continue staring into his eyes.

"There is no need for an apology," he said and in that moment, Uhura saw so much emotion pass through Spock's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"And you apologize again." Mr. Spock said and she saw a fraction of a smile stretch his lips.

Uhura found herself standing. Her body was so close to his and she could feel his heat radiating off of him. His hand moved from her chin to sweep across her cheek. Uhura felt a range of emotion then. Longing, care, protectiveness, kindness, concern, shock, and a haze of something deeper. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She wasn't just feeling her own emotions. She was feeling Mr. Spock's. Through his simple touch, he was feeding her his emotions.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spock," Uhura suddenly stuttered as she moved away. Away from him and his touch. "I cannot continue tonight's lesson. I have to go."

She rushed out of his quarters and to her own. She locked her door before she threw herself onto her bed face first. She rolled over and held her hand over her fast beating heart.

Until that night, Uhura never knew that Vulcan's felt emotions at all. She assumed that they had none. Boy, was she wrong? It wasn't that Vulcan's never felt emotions. No, they suppressed them. They did not show them.

The depth of emotion she felt from Mr. Spock was a shock to her system. All she could do was wonder what it all meant. The emotions, the humming, and the touching. And what scared her the most, wasn't Mr. Spock's recent behavior. No, what scared Uhura was her curiosity to learn more about Mr. Spock and where exactly that curiosity would lead.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Possessive

The following day, Uhura was still thrown off by Spock's behavior the night before. She did not know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to or if she did know who to talk to, would they believe her. She wasn't frightened or anything. Just unnerved. Spock had never shown any romantic intentions towards her and now, all of a sudden he was. It was just odd.

Uhura was late getting to the bridge that morning. She was constantly looking over her shoulder for the Vulcan and the action slowed her down. When she got to the mess, she ate a small meal, slowly, of what she did not recall. She kept looking around the room and the door for Spock. Even when she did make it to the bridge, she kept feeling as if Spock was nearby. He did not have the morning shift.

She completed her shift with a constant tingle up her spine and even cringed when the officer touched her to release her.

"Sorry," Uhura said. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

She stood and quickly went to the lift. She headed to the recreation room. Maybe a little socializing would ease her nerves.

Uhura was greeted by Yeoman Janice Rand.

"Hello, Uhura," Janice said with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Janice," Uhura said as she shared a brief hug. It seemed like they were seeing less and less of each other these days and they were happy to spend some time together whenever they got the chance.

"Are you all right?" Janice asked as she noticed the shiver running down Uhura's spine.

"I'm fine," Uhura said giving a weak smile.

Janice stared at her like she did not believe her but did not say anything. Instead, she leads Uhura to a group of young officers. One (male) held a guitar in his lap and was strumming a tune. He wore a blue uniform. He smiled brightly at Uhura.

"Uhura, you remember Lieutenant Hunter Strait," Janice said. "Hunter this is Lieutenant Uhura."

Hunter was new to the ship. Just joining the crew a month ago. Uhura had not had the privilege of meeting the man before.

"Hello," Hunter greeted. "I heard you have a beautiful voice."

Uhura had the sense to blush at the comment.

"Maybe you can play and Uhura can sing," Janice suggested.

Uhura looked at her friend and frowned. Janice was always trying to set Uhura up with her friends. She thought of herself as a matchmaker. Even though none of the dates Janice had set up for Uhura had worked out, Rand had a high rating when it came to matches. More often than not, the couples she paired lasted. A few had even married.

"I don't know," Uhura said modestly.

The crowd broke out in encouragement. Pushing Uhura to say yes.

"Oh, alright," she said caving in. She sat down beside Lieutenant Strait.

Strait began to strum a pleasant song. The tune was familiar and Uhura began to sing the song. Everyone in the rec room gathered around the duo as the music filled the room. When the song ended, a loud applause followed.

"Another," A male officer cried out.

"Yes, encore," A female officer followed and soon almost everyone was demanding another song.

Smiling, Uhura started humming and Strait began playing. The crowd calmed and more people entered the rec room.

After the second song, Uhura and Strait were talked into another. During the third song, Uhura placed a hand on Strait's arm. Strait kept playing and turned his head to smile at her. He gave an admiring glance at Uhura. It was at that moment that Mr. Spock walked into the rec room.

As soon as Uhura's eyes met with Spock's, her voice caught and she stopped singing. She saw Spock's eyes fall to where her hand was placed on Lieutenant Strait's arm. Strait stopped strumming his guitar a moment after she had stopped singing. The tension in the air was thick as everyone in the room watched Mr. Spock approach Lieutenants Uhura and Strait.

Uhura removed her hand from Strait's arm. She felt a wave of fear course through her veins. She felt as if she had done something wrong and she was about to get reprimanded.

"Mr. Spock," she greeted the Vulcan with a shaky voice.

"I believe I had made myself clear last night, Lieutenant," Spock said in his usually calm voice. He wasn't looking at Uhura but at Strait.

Uhura turned to Strait and saw that his face was marred by confusion.

"Sir?" Strait asked. Spock did not acknowledge him.

"I thought..." Uhura said letting her sentence hang. She was uncertain of what to say.

"Stand," Spock ordered.

Uhura frowned up at him but did as he ordered as his dark eyes fell upon her again.

"We were only having a little fun, Mr. Spock," Lieutenant Strait defended.

Spock's eyes did not return to Lieutenant Strait. He just kept staring at Uhura, even when he stated his purpose for being in the rec room.

"Mr. Strait, you were to report to the science lab ten minutes ago."

Uhura heard Strait gulp.

"I'm sorry sir. I just lost track of time," Strait said as he moved between Spock and Uhura.

Faced with Strait, Spock's usual neutral expression changed to a deadly glare. Uhura noticed that his breathing quickened slightly and her sensitive hearing picked up a slight growl.

"You will work an extra hour today," Spock said. His voice was calm. "Maybe the extra work will help you to remember that punctuality is more important than making friends."

"Mr. Spock, it is not his fault. I encouraged him and Uhura to entertain the crew," Janice said.

Spock turned cold eyes to the woman.

"You should be more careful of the pairings you create Miss Rand," he said harshly.

Janice gasped. She looked hurt and confused as she stared at the First Officer.

"Mr. Spock," Uhura said angrily. "That was uncalled for. Nothing has happened. We were just having fun and Lieutenant Strait only lost track of the time."

Spock stood as straight as possible.

"We will discuss this in private, Lieutenant. Uhura," he said looking back at her.

Uhura was going to argue with him. She wanted to tell him that he would have to speak to her here and in front of everyone but there was something in his dark eyes that told her that refusing him was not the way to go.

"Yes, sir," she said and headed for the door.

"Uhura," Janice called weakly.

"It's all right," Uhura reassured her.

"To the laboratory, Mr. Strait," Mr. Spock said before following Uhura out.

While out in the hall, Spock gently took Uhura by the elbow and guided her to her quarters. Uhura noticed that Spock's touch wasn't as hot as it was the night before.

When they got to her quarters, Uhura unlocked her door and stepped inside. She stepped to the side for Spock to enter. Uhura waited for her door to slide shut before she spoke.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"I believed I had made my intentions known last night," Spock said.

"And what intentions are those?" Uhura asked in a heated tone.

Spock stepped closer to her. His hands were clasps behind his back.

"My wish to court you."

"Court me?" Uhura said with an indignant laugh. "You only touched me."

"To a Vulcan to touch one's intended as an intimate act," Spock said as simply as if he were speaking with a child.

Uhura frowned up at him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Spock released a sigh as he relaxed his posture.

"I know that this may seem sudden to you, but Uhura you must understand that I find you very appealing. Your intelligence alone is enough to bring any man to his knees." He paused. "Any man or Vulcan."

Uhura gasped and went from crossing her arms to wrapping them around herself. The look in Spock's eyes spoke the truth. She wasn't sure of what to do next. Again the Vulcan had shocked her.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Desire

The shock and awe lasted for maybe five minutes. Uhura's mouth opened and closed as she tried and failed to come up with something to say. She just kept coming up empty. A lot has been thrown at her all at once.

She knew she cared for Mr. Spock and secretly, if circumstances were different, she would have hoped that a romance could have developed between them. But things were the way they were. Mr. Spock never fraternized with a crewmember.

"I don't know what to say," she finally said quietly.

"Why not explain to me what was between you and Lieutenant Strait?" Mr. Spock questioned.

The shock that Uhura was feeling quickly transformed into anger.

"That is not your concern, Mr. Spock," she said sharply.

"It is every bit my concern, Miss Uhura," Spock said. "You are my intended."

"But I did not agree to be your intended," Uhura practically yelled. "What I do is none of your business."

"I beg to differ," Spock challenged. "I felt it when I touched you."

Uhura frowned in confusion.

"Felt what?" she asked.

"Your attraction to me and unlike any other female crewmember who display their attraction towards me, I find your attraction welcomed."

"You do?" Uhura said as her anger dissipated for a moment. She was flattered.

"Of course," Spock said. He stepped closer to Uhura. He raised his hands to cup her face.

Uhura was in awe as the heat she felt radiating off of him the night before returning. Spock closed the distance that was left between them and pressed his lips to hers. Uhura gasped as she not only felt his lips on hers but the tingle of his emotions as well.

Uhura's hands seemed to have minds of their own as one moved up to play with the hair. The other touched his side to feel his heart pumping. She never felt such a passionate rhythm as the beating of Spock's heart. The feel of it made her deepen the kiss. Spock welcomed the change as he moved them to her desk. Before Uhura could react, she was sitting on the desk with her legs wrapped around Spock's hips as he pressed himself against her.

One of Spock's hands rubbed Uhura's thigh, while the other remained on her face. Uhura used her legs to pull him closer.

They only stopped to draw a much-needed breath and as Uhura was gasping for air, Spock's lips moved down to her neck. Uhura's hands pulled at his shoulders as she tried to get closer to him.

Uhura heard a slight tearing as Spock tried to pull the neck of her uniform away to reach more skin. Before he could tear the dress more, the intercom interrupted their interlude.

"Ignore it," Spock said.

Uhura had every intention of doing what Spock had suggested but the com kept on beeping until it stopped and the voice of the captain blared through.

"Lieutenant Uhura is everything all right," Kirk's voice said breaking through the fog of lust that surrounded the communication officer. "Do I need to send security?"

Uhura pushed Spock away before leaning over to answer the call. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Everything is fine, Captain," she answered as she heard Spock growl lowly.

"Are you sure?" Kirk said.

"Yes. Mr. Spock is with me," she assured. "Nothing is wrong."

"Ok, Lieutenant. Kirk out." The call ended.

Uhura, let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention to Spock.

"I think you should go." She said.

Spock did not look pleased with the turn of events. He moved to take Uhura back into his arms. Uhura raised her hands to stop him. Spock controlled his desire to embrace Uhura and dropped his arms to his side.

"Please," Uhura begged. "Just go."

Spock nodded and left.

Uhura released a breath as she rubbed her palms up and down her thighs trying to calm her nerves.

Out of all the situations, she could think of, being in Mr. Spock's passionate embrace was not one of.

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Pushing Away

The next day, Uhura decided that avoiding Mr. Spock would be the best course of action. She was still a little confused and she felt as if she needed time to herself to think about everything that has happened recently. She wasn't sure how she should approach the situation or if she wanted too. The only thing she was certain about was the mutual attraction between herself and Mr. Spock.

Uhura went about her day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She wasn't due on the bridge that day and was going to work in the Communications Lab for eight hours. She went to the mess for breakfast and saw Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk eating their meals. Uhura felt the strange feeling of being watched again. A chill ran up her spine as she walked across the room. She ate her meal slowly as the chill continued. She did not leave the room until after Mr. Spock left to go to the bridge.

After her meal, Uhura went straight to the lab. All the while, she was still feeling the chill. The feeling affected her work and she had to call it quits three hours early before she could cause any permanent damage to the communications equipment.

She ran into Spock on the way to the mess for dinner. She bumped into his back and if it weren't for the Vulcan's quick reflexes, Uhura would have found herself on the floor.

"Sorry, sir," she said as Spock righted her.

"Think nothing of it, Lieutenant," he said. He still held onto her arms.

"Excuse me," Uhura said as she gently tried to move out of his grasps.

Spock held her for a second more before he released her.

Uhura said nothing more as she hurried away from Spock. The whole time she could feel his eyes watching her and she could feel the chill intensifying. For the first time since she felt the chill, Uhura began thinking that the chill had something to do with Mr. Spock. But she couldn't explain why she was feeling the chill everywhere she went. Whether the Vulcan was in the room or not, the feeling remained. For now, she decided to ignore it and continue on with her day.

The next day, Uhura was due on the bridge and she knew Mr. Spock was going to be there too. The chill coursed through her again. She wasn't sure if it was from excitement or worry, but it was really beginning to bug her. She would ask Spock about the feeling but she wasn't sure she would like the answer.

So, Uhura went about her day as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. She dressed, did her hair and makeup. She went to the Mess Hall for breakfast. She talked to her friends and was as friendly as ever when she spoke to a male crewmember (though the chill intensified every time she did). She checked in with the Communications Lab.

On the bridge, she did her best to not look at Spock. She worked and pretended the Science Officer wasn't working at the station next to hers. In turn, she could feel Spock's eyes on her and she was certain that it wasn't the constant feel of eyes on her she usually felt. She could now tell the difference between the Vulcan's actual eyes and the invisible eyes.

Spock also seemed to gravitate closer to her workstation than necessary. No one on the bridge seemed to notice or question the tension between them.

When it came time for her lunch break, Uhura quickly excused herself and went into the elevator. Before the doors could close, Spock was inside as well. Uhura moved over to stand as far away from him as she could. Spock moved with her and Uhura realized it was pointless to try to get away in such a small space. As the lift took them to the floor they wanted to be, the two remained silent. Uhura shifted in discomfort while Spock stood perfectly still.

When the doors opened, neither dared to step out first. Uhura looked out into the busy hallway. Though she knew Spock's body was facing the hallway, she could tell that his eyes had shifted towards her.

"Miss Uhura," his deep voice said gently. "I believe we are on the floor of our destination."

Uhura gulped and nodded as she took a step off the lift. She nervously walked down the hall to the mess. She could feel Mr. Spock's presence close behind her. When she stopped to wait for the mess doors to open, she felt Spock stopping. She just knew that he was only inches from her body. She could feel his body heat seep into her back. She held her breath as she entered the room and when they stepped inside, Spock went the opposite way that she did. Uhura released a sigh of relief.

As she ate, Spock's eyes and the chill pressed down on her and Uhura tried her best not to look up at him. She tried to be as friendly as she had been that morning and she failed. Every time she went to speak to a male crewmember, she could feel a sudden intense discomfort and had to quickly apologize, saying she wasn't feeling her best at the moment.

When the lunch break came to an end, Uhura found Spock close behind her again. He stood close to her in the elevator again and only distanced himself when they made it to the bridge and safely to their stations.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Uhura did not bother to go to the mess for dinner. Instead, she skipped the meal and went straight to her quarters. There she got quite the shock. She wasn't alone. Mr. Spock was standing by her desk.

Uhura gasped. Her hand went to her chest to feel her rapidly pounding heart. She stared wide-eyed for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Sir," she said tightly. "Why are you here?"

Spock held his hands behind his back.

"You have been avoiding me." He said as his eyes bore into hers.

Uhura swallowed. She felt as if she were being chastised. She couldn't help thinking that indeed she was trying and failing to avoid Spock.

"I find this course of events unsatisfying," Spock went on to say.

Uhura stared up at him with defiant eyes.

"Mr. Spock," she began sharply. "I have made no promises to you. I can avoid you if I like."

She witnessed a slight tug at the corner of Spock's mouth. A very subtle smile.

"You may not have made no promises vocally but mentally and physically, you have been very responsive."

Uhura turned her eyes away from his face. She knew he was right. It wasn't a case of not wanting to be with Spock. It had more to do with her confusion.

"Maybe you should explain to me what is going on," she said.

Spock sighed and he tensed up.

"I have chosen you," he said. "That is all you need to know."

"Chosen me? But why? Why now?" Uhura questioned.

She watched Spock's eyes darken further.

"There are some things I cannot explain," Spock said as if each word was a struggle to say. "I have chosen you because of your intelligence, because of your sense of loyalty and duty, because of your kindness. We are friends and out of all of the females on the Enterprise, I find you to be the one I would like to spend more of my time with. Are those reasons suitable enough?"

Uhura nodded weakly as she felt a blush heat her face.

"I cannot explain any other reasons why" Spock said after a pause. "Will you accept me?"

Uhura quickly stared into Spock's eyes and she could tell he was being sincere.

Just when Uhura was about to answer Spock, the chime that signaled someone was at her door chimed. For a moment, Uhura and Spock stood in silence. The chime rung again. This time Spock gave Uhura a nod to answer it.

Christine Chapel was at the door with a tray of food.

"I noticed you weren't in the mess for dinner," Christine said entering the room. "I thought I would bring dinner to you."

She paused when she saw Spock.

"Mr. Spock," Christine said and the smile she wore wavered.

"Nurse Chapel," Spock said politely. "Lieutenant Uhura, I would like to speak with you tomorrow morning. Good evening, Miss Chapel, Miss Uhura."

He nodded at both women before exiting the room.

"Why was Mr. Spock here?" Christine asked.

"He wanted to speak with me about the music lesson we had the other day," Uhura said. She told herself it wasn't a complete lie. What happened during the lesson had a lot to do with what was going on now.

"Oh," Christine said and Uhura could tell she didn't fully believe her.

"Thank you for dinner, Christine," Uhura said as she took the tray from her friend. She did her best to give her a thankful smile.

"It was no trouble," Christine said in such a way that told Uhura that the blonde was thinking about something else. "I've got to go. It's the end of my dinner break. I need to head back to Medical."

"Of course," Uhura said and she watched her friend leave.

Uhura stared down at her food. For the first time, since all of this had begun with Mr. Spock, Uhura felt guilty over the possible romance between them.

END OF CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: T'Pring

 _Amok Time_

Uhura did not get the chance to see Spock the following morning. Instead, she had to rise early to take on an extra shift on the bridge. The crewmember who should have been working the shift had fallen ill. No one else could take the shift, so Uhura, as Chief Communications Officer, took the job. She was really glad Christine had brought her dinner to her quarters last night because Uhura didn't have time to eat breakfast that morning. As for giving Spock an answer, she planned to visit Spock during her first break.

Soon after Uhura had taken her place on the bridge, she heard the buzzing of gossip. Not just any form of gossip, but gossip about Mr. Spock. As it turned out, Uhura wasn't the only one who had witnessed the changes in Spock. Others had noticed that the First Officer was more temperamental than usual. It was also brought to her attention that Spock had not been eating lately. Uhura was surprised that she did not notice. She had been so concerned with what was going on between her and Spock that she never realized that she hadn't seen him eat in days. Every time Mr. Spock was in the Mess Hall he did have a tray but the food was untouched. He spent his time staring at her.

Uhura tensed more when the Captain changed course to Vulcan before going to Altar 6. She knew the change had to do with Mr. Spock. She worried. Dr. McCoy probably couldn't help the Vulcan. Spock must be in the need of a Vulcan healer.

When Spock reported for duty on the bridge, he stared down at Uhura and she looked up at him. She could tell that since the last time she saw him, something had changed in him. She felt the chill become stronger and Uhura nearly found herself panting in response. Whatever affect Commander Spock was affecting Lieutenant Uhura as well. She still did not understand what exactly was happening, but she would bet her life that it had something to do with Spock touching her.

Later a message was received from Starfleet. The message said that the ceremony on Altar 6 would be sooner than expected. The course of changed again to go to Altar 6 without stopping off at Vulcan. Spock was not pleased by the change. Uhura visibly shivered at the feeling.

Spock did not show how upset he was, how disappointed that the Enterprise was stopping later than sooner at Vulcan. Uhura felt it all. Now that she was aware where the chill was coming from, she was more in-tune to what the chill meant. The chill, the invisible eyes, she knew that they were the part of Spock he left with her. She knew that Spock touched her, allowed their minds to briefly touch so that she could truly know that she was his intended. She was his chosen. And Uhura felt a deep wave of emotion at the realization.

The shift passed and Uhura found herself alone in the elevator with Mr. Spock again. This time he kept his distance from her.

"I have your answer," Uhura said softly.

That drew Spock's attention. He turned to her and stared down into her wide eyes. He said nothing as he waited for her answer.

"I think I would like being your intended," she said.

"You think? I need a more certain answer," Spock said.

"Then my answer is, I choose you," Uhura said.

That night Uhura tossed and turned. She dreamt of nothing but her mind seemed uneasy. She woke up two hours before her alarm. She tried to get more sleep but failed. With a frustrated groan, she went into her bathroom for a cool shower before she headed to the gymnasium. She figured if she wasn't going to get any more sleep she might as well exercise. Maybe tonight she would be able to sleep.

Uhura ran around the track for three laps before she gave up and decided to go for a swim instead. As soon as her body hit the water, she knew that swimming wasn't what she really wanted to do. So, she decides to wander around the ship.

She found herself stopping at different areas. The rec room, but she didn't feel like entertaining. She made it to the observation deck but the endless expanse of space did not appeal to her. She stopped by the mess but found herself, strangely, not hungry. Uhura then wandered to the Communication Lab in hopes of doing some work, but she couldn't concentrate. She just kept moving. She moved until she stopped in front of a door.

Looking at the plaque beside the door, Uhura read the name. Commander Spock. She did nothing but stand in front of the door. She felt her eyes begin to droop as she stood. Her body began to sway as she began to relax and give into exhaustion.

"Uhura?" Christine Chapel said as she approached the lieutenant. "Uhura, are you all right?"

Uhura snapped out of the near sleep she found herself in and turned to see her friend.

"Christine," Uhura said with a yawn. She blinked once or twice as she stared at the woman.

"What are you doing," Christine asked concerned.

"I..." Uhura said and paused. She looked back and Spock's door. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would walk around."

Christine frowned in worry. She walked closer to Uhura.

"Maybe you should come down to Medical," she said gently taking Uhura by the elbow. Dr. M'Benga is on duty. Maybe you should have him take a look at you."

Uhura frowned in slight anger, the chill and the invisible eyes telling her not to go. She pulled away from Christine's grasps.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a little sleep deprived. It's only one night. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so," Christine said still concerned. "But if this continues, I want to see you in the Med Bay. Promise me."

"Of course," Uhura said. She said goodbye and went to her quarters.

There she sat at her desk and folding her arms on the cool surface, she placed her head on top of her arms. Any other day, if she were sleep deprived, Uhura would have fallen asleep but not this morning. She was thinking. She knew that it wasn't a coincidence that she found her way to Spock's door. She also believed that the feeling of the chill was the reason she couldn't sleep. She put two and two together and came up with four. Her body was telling her she needed to be near Spock.

Another thought popped into her head. A very unpleasant thought. Uhura knew why she was at Spock's door. She didn't have to guess why Christine was heading to the same spot. Christine believed herself in love with the commander. She was always trying to gain his favor. No matter how many times Spock had rejected her, Christine didn't give up. And for the first time in a long time, Uhura felt a pang of jealousy. Then the chill grew and flowed through her entire body, calming her.

Yes, Christine wanted to be Spock's intended, but Uhura was the one he had chosen. The thought brought pride to Uhura and any other time she would have felt guilty about the potential of hurting her dear friend, this time Uhura felt pleased that Christine would not win.

The later that afternoon, Uhura wanted to go visit Spock before her lunch hour ended. So, she went to the Commander's quarters only to find Christine hovering around the door. A wave of anger flashed through her and the chill coursed through her. She took a deep breath and turned around. She couldn't face her friend at the moment. She would have yelled at her and told her that Spock wanted her and not the nurse.

Uhura decided to go to mess for lunch. She ate very little and very slow. Her mind continuously going to Christine and the chill growing in irritation because of the nurse.

After her meal, Uhura went straight to the bridge. She tried her best to concentrate on her work but she kept losing focus. She could feel Spock's agitation through the chill. She could guess that the agitation was due to the Enterprise not going to Vulcan straight away. Worry also flowed through her and Uhura wondered why Spock would be worried. The irritation was still there too. She wasn't sure if the irritation had to do with her emotions or Spock's.

Her hand slipped on the controls, sending out a loud buzzing over the airwaves.

"Lieutenant," Captain Kirk's voice called.

"Sorry," Uhura said as she fixed the problem and the buzzing stopped.

Kirk rose from the captain's chair and moved to stand beside her.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?" he asked in a stern but caring way.

"Everything is fine," Uhura answered in a weak voice.

He gave her look that said he didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Kirk said and returned to his chair.

The mistake was an embarrassment for the Chief Communications Officer. Uhura was the best at what she did. She was chosen to serve on the Enterprise because Captain Kirk wanted the best. Today she just made a rookie mistake and Uhura was disappointed in her own performance. She decided to focus more on her work.

The chill was still there and it just kept growing. Uhura was now worrying about Mr. Spock. She hid her discomfort well. Other than that one incident, there were no others.

Later, Spock had ordered the course to Vulcan again. The captain found out and Uhura felt a surge of discomfort. She watched as Spock left the bridge so Kirk could speak with him privately.

Uhura sat nervously at her station. Her heart thumped hard in her chest. The chill continued on and on. She felt a lump in her throat and in her stomach. Then came the feeling of irritation. A strong sense of panic filled her and her breathing stopped. Actually stopped for a few seconds and when she could breathe again, she gave a hard gasp that drew Chekov's and Sulu's attention.

"Uhura," Sulu said but did not stand to go to her.

"Are you alright?" Chekov said as he left his station to assist her.

"I'm fine," Uhura said with a struggled breath. "I'm just a bit tired is all. I didn't get much sleep last night."

She gave a weak reassuring smile.

"Go back to your station," she told Chekov. "I'm alright."

Uhura smile wavered once the navigator turned his back. A huge sense of discomfort pushed at her through the chill.

A half hour passed, Captain Kirk made a request to Starfleet command. Then he told her to contact Spock over his coms.

"Communications to Mr. Spock," she said. Her voice was steady but her hands were shaking. "Lieutenant Uhura here. Captain has informed me to tell you that he is trying to raise Starfleet Command."

The signal was cut off and Uhura felt a flash of hot anger. She immediately removed her hands from her console and brought them to her heart. It was pounding so fast now, she thought it might kill her. Then a wave of comfort, an apology. Uhura let out a breath of relief.

Then she heard the Captain's voice contact navigations commanding to go to Vulcan as quickly as possible.

Another wave of relief flowed through her, this time the feeling was all Uhura's. She couldn't explain it but getting to Vulcan seemed like the most important thing in the world to her at the moment. She tried to see if she could send feelings from herself to Mr. Spock and was pleased to sense the Vulcan's own relief.

Not long after, Uhura felt the irritation returned. She was associating the feeling with her dear friend, Christine Chapel. A wave of anger, her own, flashed. She sensed that her friend was near her intended.

That night, Uhura was unable to go to Spock's quarters. She had heard gossip of Christine being there and Uhura allowed her displeasure to course through her. Spock sent no comforting chill back and Uhura began to worry that Spock had changed his mind about her.

The next evening, after her shift, Uhura skipped dinner and went straight to Spock. She knew Christine would be in the Medical Bay for the entire evening and Uhura couldn't help but be pleased by the fact.

Upon entering the room, Uhura saw that Spock's coms had been smashed.

"Did you do that?" she asked.

Spock was seated on his bed. He stared at his desk then as Uhura.

"Yes," he answered.

"You were so angry earlier. It startled me."

Uhura walked closer to Spock.

"That was not my intention," he said.

"What is happening to me?" Uhura asked now only standing a couple of inches away.

"I…" Spock began to say but paused as he pulled Uhura down to sit on his lap. His heat felt like fire to her. He held her close. His face was buried in her shoulder and his breathing began to quicken.

Uhura tentatively placed her hand on Spock's head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright," she soothed.

"I am sorry," Spock said and he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Uhura said. "I accept you. I know I didn't get the chance to say it before but I do. I want to be your intended."

Spock sighed and looked relieved before tensing up. He stood, holding Uhura bridal style before turning to sit her on his bed. He then straightened and took his usual pose.

"There's something wrong," Uhura said.

"I am pleased that you wish to be my intended," Spock said.

"But," Uhura pressed.

"But the course to Vulcan has changed much."

Uhura looked up worried. Spock was no longer looking into her eyes.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Miss Uhura, when I decided to make you mine, I had hoped that I would not need to go to Vulcan, but our bond is weak. I have used our physical contact to strengthen the bond as far as I possibly could. It will not become stronger."

"Is it supposed to be stronger?" Uhura asked.

Spock nodded.

"If our bond could have been strengthened to its maximum, there would be no need for Vulcan." He explained. "All I would need is you. Alas, I did not take into account that there is an obstacle preventing our bond from becoming stronger."

Uhura watched him silently before standing. She placed her hand on his heated cheek. She got him to look her in the eyes. She gave her best smile.

"It's alright that you can't tell me everything," she said. Spock stared at her with confusion. "I can sense it. I can feel that there is something more than you want to tell me."

"There is so much more," Spock said as he leaned into her touch. "But I do not want to hurt you."

"What you want to tell me, will hurt me?" Uhura asked gently.

"Yes," Spock said with a nod.

"Then you will tell me when you can," it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Spock pulled her into a tight embrace.

That was the last time Uhura saw Spock until the Enterprise had reached Vulcan.

On the bridge, Uhura learned what was blocking her bond with Spock.

A beautiful Vulcan female appeared on the viewing screen and Uhura felt a surge of jealousy.

"Spock, it is I," she said.

"T'Pring," Spock said. "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."

"Spock parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. I await you."

Uhura swallowed her pride and tried to hide the hurt in her voice when she spoke.

"She's lovely Mr. Spock, who is she?" she asked.

"She is T'Pring, my wife," Spock answered.

A sense of betrayal coursed through her then and she hoped Spock could feel all of her pain in that moment.

The Captain and Dr. McCoy were to join Mr. Spock down onto the planet. But before they were to go to the planet's surface, Spock had requested to speak with Uhura alone. Christine watched them leave the bridge. They went into a conference room.

"How can you want me to be your intended when you have a wife?" Uhura asked outraged.

"We were married at the age of seven," Spock answered. "It is how marriage is done on Vulcan. I did not choose her and she did not choose me. Our parents made the arrangement."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Uhura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"The bond between T'Pring and myself has been weakening as the years passed. I thought the bond weaker than what it was."

"So you came up with a contingency plan?"

Spock stepped closer to Uhura as he gazed into her eyes.

"You are not a contingency. You are the one I chose," He said with so much meaning that Uhura softened. "T'Pring is my wife, yes, but she is not you."

"You want me to be your wife?" Uhura asked and as soon as the question was out, she understood what Spock had meant by intended.

"You are intelligent, you respect Vulcan culture and yearn to learn more, you are kind, understanding, and loyal. I could not think of a more fitting wife."

Uhura had the decency to blush then.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I do not know," Spock answered. "I am powerless. If my marriage to T'Pring is to end, it would also have to be her will to end it."

"You hope she will end it?"

"I do," Spock said as he took another step closer. Uhura's arms dropped and Spock cupped her cheek in his hot hand. "If my marriage is annulled, will you be my wife?"

Uhura smiled as tears form in her eyes.

"I never thought about marriage," she said honestly. "I mean, we haven't even been on a date."

She watched the worry cross Spock's face.

"But I have a feeling that all our music lessons have been some form of courtship," she said. "I feel that marrying you will not be something I would regret. So, yes, I will be your wife."

Spock relaxed as he leaned in to kiss her.

After the kiss, Spock left to join Kirk and McCoy in the teleportation room.

END OF CH. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Calm Choices

Uhura returned to her station. She was only on the bridge for a few minutes when she started to feel faint. Her connection to Spock may not have been as strong as he wanted it to be but it was still pretty strong. Uhura was surprised that she could feel it while he was on Vulcan. She thought with distance the chill would fade, but it seemed to have intensified to a new level.

"Parted from me and never parted," she whispered to herself. She was now completely aware of how true those words were.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott," Uhura said to Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. "I'm not feeling well. I need to end my shift early."

She wobbled as she stood and had to take hold of the back of her chair so she could steady herself.

Scotty took one look at Uhura and saw that she was unwell.

"Will you need help getting to the Med Bay," he asked.

"No," Uhura said. She started to shake her head but found that it was too heavy and it made her feel worse. "I would like to go to my quarters. I'm sure I just need some rest."

"Of course you can lass," he said standing himself. "I will have Ensign Wilson assist you."

"No," Uhura protested. Ensign Wilson was male. The thought of being near any other male than Spock made her feel uncomfortable. "I would rather Ensign Daren escort me."

Daren was a female crewmember.

"Alright," Scotty said. "Ensign."

"Of course," Daren said.

The two women left the bridge and went straight to Uhura's quarters. Uhura thanked Ensign Daren before the door closed.

Uhura wobbled on her feet as she made it to her bed. She fell onto the soft surface when the chill became too much. When she collapsed she did not land correctly onto the bed and slipped off onto the floor.

Uhura awoke to a voice calling her name. She felt a warm hand on her arm. Her vision was blurred as she looked up to vaguely make out the form of Mr. Spock.

"What happened?" She asked in a daze.

"I am uncertain," Spock answered.

Uhura tried to stand but felt light headed and swayed. Spock held onto her arms and gently helped her sit on her bed. He then kneeled before her. His hands were removed from her body.

"If you would allow me, I would ask your permission to touch you," Spock said gently.

Uhura stared down at him before nodding her consent. Spock took her hands in his. She noticed that the heat that was plaguing him had subsided.

"The bond between us is stronger than I initially believed," he said. He sighed. "Vulcans do not speak of."

"But you're going to tell me anyway," Uhura said.

"I am," Spock answered. "When I made you my intended I was going through what Vulcan's call the Pon-Farr. It is the time of mating. All logic leaves us and we are faced with either mating or dying. While on Vulcan I had fallen into the Plak-Tow, the blood fever. I was beyond reason."

"What happened on Vulcan," Uhura asked.

"T'Pring refused me and I was either faced with fighting to the death or just dying. It is how a marriage is annulled on Vulcan." Spock continued. "I was forced to fight the captain and when I believed him dead, the fever left me."

A pause.

"I believe when I reached Plak-tow, you felt the fever as well, causing you to faint." Spock finished.

"Would I have died if you had died," Uhura asked.

"I am uncertain," Spock answered. "I have never heard of a situation similar to ours. If there is any, it is not talked about."

"How could T'Pring be so cruel as to want you dead," Uhura wondered.

"She wanted another and she could not have him with the bond between her and me in place. When I won the battle with the captain, my bond to T'Pring died. I am no longer tied to her."

Uhura took a moment to absorb all that Spock said. He was no longer married to T'Pring. He was free to live his life.

"Spock," Uhura said gazing down at him. "What will happen if you go through Pon-Farr again?"

Still holding her hands, Spock stood.

"May I sit beside you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Uhura answered and Spock sat beside her. Their bodies turned to face one another.

"Before I left for Vulcan, I asked you if the marriage with T'Pring were to end if you would become my wife. I have not changed my mind. I still want you as my wife. When my next time comes, you are to be by side. We would mate."

"Oh," Uhura said.

"Do you still want to be my wife?" Spock said gazing into her eyes.

"I do."

"Then will you allow me to meld with you and strengthen the bond," Spock asked. "After our bond is strengthened, we will go down to Vulcan. There, our bond would be acknowledged by a healer. You would be my wife in the eyes of my people."

"You have my permission," Uhura said.

"You will repeat after me," Spock said as he placed his hand on her face. Uhura felt him go deeper into her mind than he ever had before. T'Pring was truly gone and now she was going to be Spock's wife.

"My mind to your mind," Spock began and Uhura repeated the words.

When the melding was complete, Spock's hand drifted from her face and down to her arm to her hand. He gently caressed Uhura's hand with his pointer and middle fingers. The pads of his fingers reached under to touch hers. Uhura felt the chill give off a pleasant vibe. Both of their breaths had quickened and Spock was leaning in closer to her body. Their lips were about to touch when her door chime went off and soon Dr. McCoy entered her quarters.

"What in the hell is going on here?" the doctor demanded.

Spock removed his hand from Uhura's. Uhura felt the loss as she took a deep breath and stood. Her body was steady now that the time for Pon-Farr had stopped.

"Dr. McCoy, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Mr. Scott told me that you weren't feeling while. I thought it a good idea to come check on ya," McCoy answered.

"As you can see, doctor, my wife is well," Spock said rising from the bed. He took on his usual posture, hands clasped behind his back.

"Your wife?" the doctor sniffed. "You just got rid of the one on Vulcan and now you tell me you've taken another hour after. A human no less."

"What is wrong with me being human?" Uhura asked sharply.

"Nothing darlin, I'm just shocked is all," McCoy said gently to Uhura.

"Yes, I am Spock's wife. For the past week, Spock has been showing interest in me. Just before he left for Vulcan he asked me to be his wife if his marriage to T'Pring could be ended. I said yes. The first marriage has ended and Spock and I decided to keep our word."

"Well, damn," Dr. McCoy said. "Are you sure this is what you want, to be attached to an emotionless robot?"

"I couldn't be happier," Uhura answered. She smiled and stepped closer to Spock.

"Well, hell and damnation," the doctor cursed. He sighed. "I still want to take a look at you."

"And you may," Spock answered for Uhura. He turned to her. "I need to speak with the captain about returning to Vulcan one more time. I also need to make arrangements with a healer."

"Of course," Uhura said.

Spock held out his two fingers, the middle and pointer. Through their bond, Uhura understood what he was silently asking her. She touched her middle and pointer finger to his. The chill gave another pleasant vibe.

"I will see you in a moment," Spock said to her before turning to Dr. McCoy. "Doctor."

He left Uhura's quarters.

McCoy quickly began scanning Uhura.

"Are you sure you want this marriage?" He asked with a raised brow. "Cus' if he's doing some mind mumbo jumbo to get you to agree…"

"It's nothing like that," Uhura said gently. "I mean our minds have been connected all week, but I have always felt an attraction to Mr. Spock. I want to be with him."

McCoy gave a cynical chuckled as he stopped scanning.

"He chose me," Uhura continued. "He was already married to a woman that he didn't want and still he chose me in hopes that our bond would be stronger than theirs."

McCoy gave a curt nod.

"I'm going to ask you this just once," he said. "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you really happy with how everything turned out?"

"Yes to both questions doctor." And Uhura gave him her happiest smile because deep down she truly was very happy.

"Ok," the doctor said before sighing. "You check out. Your hormone levels are a bit high but I have a feeling that has more to do with your bond with your husband than anything else."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," Uhura said.

"Well, I better be off," he said. "Don't want the green blooded alien coming in here and thinking I'm trying to change your mind."

Uhura laughed.

"You can't," she said. "I wouldn't let you."

"Damn, I wouldn't want to be between the two of you when you get into a fight. You're both too damn stubborn."

Uhura laughed again.

"Then again, if anyone could win an argument with Spock, it would be you." Dr. McCoy said as he walked to the door. He opened it and turned to look at Uhura. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Uhura said.

A couple of hours later, the Enterprise was back on course to Altar 6. Spock and Uhura had already beamed down to Vulcan and completed the marriage ritual. T'Pau officiated and let the couple know that though she was a bit disappointed by Spock's choice of a human bride, she was not surprised. When the elder entered Uhura's mind she could read why Spock had chosen her. She seemed satisfied when she melded with Spock.

When they returned to the ship, Captain Kirk was waiting for them in the teleportation room. He congratulated them on their marriage and offered to buy Spock a drink to celebrate. Spock, of course, refused the offer and said that the celebration was going to have to wait. Kirk accepted this.

"I guess you newlyweds would like to be alone," he said.

Uhura blushed and Spock stood straighter.

"You both are to take a two-day leave," the captain said firmly but with laughter in his eyes.

Spock went to protest and Kirk held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't argue," Kirk said. "It's called a honeymoon and you should enjoy it. And I don't care if it isn't the Vulcan way. You married a human Spock and it's the human way. Besides, I won't need either of you on the bridge until we reach Altar 6."

"Thank you, Captain," Uhura said.

The newly wedded officers nearly made it to Uhura's quarters, she wanted to grab a few things before they went to Spock's quarters to spend their two days leave when they saw Christine at Uhura's door.

At first, the nurse did not see the couple, but soon her reddened eyes turned to them. Uhura could tell Christine had been crying and she could see the hurt and betrayal in the other woman's blue eyes.

"Uhura, how could you?" Christine said not caring that they were in the middle of the hall. "You know how much I care about Spock."

"I'm sorry, Christine," Uhura said gently. She went to take a step closer to her friend and Christine took a step back.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Tell me it isn't true. Tell me this is just one big, cruel joke."

"I can't," Uhura said with her head hung low.

It was Christine who went to approach Uhura this time and she would have slapped the lieutenant across the face if Spock hadn't had caught the nurse's wrist.

"Nurse Chapel," he said firmly. "You will not lay a hand on my wife."

Christine gave a choked sob when she heard the word wife.

"It is not entirely Uhura's fault. I pursued her. I bonded with her. I asked her to be my wife."

Uhura looked at Christine's face and could see fresh tears fall down her cheeks. She saw the nurse flinch with every word Spock spoke and she felt sorry for her.

"Yes, but she didn't have to say yes," Christine said in a small voice.

"But she did," Spock said. "Nurse Chapel, you will have to accept that I do not wish to change our relationship. You try to make me see you as a potential intended and though I never wanted to hurt you, I continued to refuse you. It was never going to be you."

Uhura flinched at Spock's last sentence. She felt sorrier for her friend, if she could still call Christine a friend, she wasn't sure.

"I see," Christine said. "I will leave now."

She went to walk away. Uhura cried out to her and apologized one more time. Christine kept on walking. Uhura wasn't going to be forgiven for a long time yet.

When they entered her quarters, Uhura allowed the tears that had built up when she saw Nurse Chapel fall. Spock said nothing as he watched her cry.

"I am certain that one day, Nurse Chapel will want to speak with again," Spock said after several minutes had passed.

Uhura understood what he meant. Her friendship with Christine would someday be repaired but it will always have a Spock sized chip in it.

"Maybe," Uhura said. "But not for a long time."

Spock nodded.

Wiping her tears away, Uhura went to collect her things.

"If you do not wish to join me in my quarters, Uhura, you do not have to," Spock said as he watched her gather a few things to place in a small duffle bag.

"I want to be with you," Uhura said softly. She didn't look at him when she said it.

Once her bag was packed, she approached her husband. Uhura placed a hand on Spock's cheek.

"I am your wife now," she said. "You really should call me Nyota."

Spock sent a pleasant pulse through their bond.

"Of course, Nyota." He said.

END OF CH. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Giving In

Uhura was still upset when she and Spock made it to his quarters. She asked Spock where she could put her bag. He did not answer. He only took the bag and put it away himself.

"Nyota," Spock said gently. He touched her chin and moved her head so that she was looking at him. "You have not done anything wrong. Nurse Chapel will come to accept our union."

Uhura nodded. She hoped that Spock was right.

"I just keep seeing how hurt she was," Uhura said.

"She is your friend and you believe that you have betrayed her but you had not. Nurse Chapel had no claim to me. She cannot say who you or I should be with."

"I know," Uhura said. "And thank you."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"There is no need for a thank you. I am your husband. Your wellbeing is my responsibility."

"Not for what you said. I was thanking you for not saying that my guilt was illogical." Uhura said with a playful little smile.

Spock sent a pleasant wave through the bond and Uhura took it as a sign that he was amused.

She then stretched to place a kiss on Spock's lips. Spock pressed his lips more firmly to hers. Uhura placed her hands on his shoulders. The hand on her face moved to cover more space. Spock's other hand went to her hip. They both took a step closer, pressing their bodies closer so that they were touching.

Soon the kiss became more passionate. One of Uhura's hands was in Spock's hair. One of Spock's hands rested low on Uhura's back and the other was on her hip.

Through their bond, Uhura could feel Spock's passion and she pressed closer to him. Since his body heat was no longer overbearing, she found it quite welcoming. She broke the kiss.

"I believe we are going to need to move this to the bed," she said between breaths.

The small tug of his lip signaled to Uhura that Spock was pleased by the suggestion. He said nothing as he led her to his bed.

He gently guided Uhura to sit on the bed. Uhura took the liberty to undress. Spock followed her lead.

Once they were undressed, Uhura reclined on the bed. She moved so that she was lying on her side on one side of the bed. She gave Spock a look of invitation. Without a word, he laid on the bed beside his wife. They were facing each other.

Spock raised his hand to stroke the side of Uhura's face. Uhura placed her hand on top of his and then gently moved her hand down his arm to his shoulder. She was fascinated by the pale green hue to his skin, the dark hairs that covered his arm, and the heat she felt radiating off of him.

Spock moved his hand from her face, down her arm, and took her hand in his. He moved her fingers so that her middle and pointer fingers were extended. He did the same with his hand and rubbed the two fingers up and down, around, over hers repeatedly. He watched her face as he touched.

Uhura closed her eyes as her body shivered in pleasure. She pressed her lips together and released a moan. Her heart was pounding and her breathing had quickened.

Spock continued to caress Uhura with his fingers as he leaned in to kiss her. Uhura gave a slight gasp of surprise but welcomed the kiss.

Spock grabbed hold of the hand he was caressing and pulled Uhura closer to his body. Uhura gasped when she felt her husband's desire press against her thigh. It was the only part of him that burned as hot as his touch of the days previous.

No words were said as the couple rolled over. Uhura was on her back, now in the center of the bed. Spock was on top of her. Uhura had spread her legs and Spock fit right in like a missing puzzle piece.

They stayed like that for a while, Spock cradled between Uhura's thighs. There was no movement to push further. Uhura enjoyed the feel of Spock's heated hardness pressed against her mound.

They were staring into one another's eyes. They were just enjoying the moment. They both knew that once Spock was inside her, there would be no turning back. They would truly be married in the eyes of not only Vulcan but also many cultures within the Federation. No one would be able to dispute their union.

"Spock," Uhura said in a soft raspy voice. "I'm ready now."

"Nyota," Spock whispered.

He kissed her before she felt him move and placed himself at her entrance. Uhura gasped against his lips when he pressed in. Spock ended the kiss to stare at Uhura face.

Uhura felt a burning inside her as Spock pressed further into her. It wasn't a painful burning but a pleasant heat that persisted inside her. The chill returned to her as an actual chill. A way to balance the heat. The mixture of the two sent a spark up Uhura's spine.

When Spock was fully inside her he stayed still. They continued to look into each other's eyes. Uhura had a pleasant smile on her face. Spock's lip was turned up.

He said one-word 'wife' before he began to move. Uhura gasped out 'husband'.

The pleasure that they shared kept getting higher and higher. Uhura's smile transformed into an 'o' as she began to moan. Her eyes closing, but she could still see her husband's face. She could still see his eyes. The lust that they shared was in his dark eyes. Uhura arched her back as she felt her peak coming closer and closer.

Spock wasn't entirely silent. He let out soft groans of pleasure. His fingers pressed against the side of Uhura's face. He melded with her and shared the way she felt to him. She could feel how wet she was for him. She could feel how tight she was. The intensity of their shared sensations nearly frightening.

Spock began whispering words of comfort to her and the fear dissipated. All she felt was the feeling of acceptance. The feeling as though they were made for each other.

Uhura realized that she could feel Spock's admiration for her and she could feel something stronger. Something she never thought she would feel from her husband. Love.

She could feel Spock's love and the feeling brought tears to her eyes because, in that moment, Uhura knew that she was in love with him too. She wasn't sure when or how it happened. She just knew that it happened and she was happy and she could feel that Spock was happy too.

She actually laughed a little at the relief of knowing that they were actually in love and it was knowing that love, feeling that love, and sending that love back in return that pushed Uhura over that final edge into the ultimate pleasure.

Her back bowed further as she felt the heat and chill run through her body. She let out a long cry of pleasure and she was sure she left welts on Spock's skin.

She hadn't even finished her own climax when she felt Spock's release. She felt it through the meld, through their bond, and physically inside her. Spock's climax added to her own and Uhura passed out.

When she woke up, Uhura was in Spock's arms. He had moved them so that her back was pressed against his chest. His face was buried in her hair and he was humming. Uhura threads her fingers in his and the humming stopped.

"Are you well?" Spock asked.

"I am," Uhura said. A huge smile was on her face.

Spock hummed in response.

"What do we do now?" Uhura asked.

"Now, we rest," Spock answered.

Uhura nodded and began humming a tune that lulled her husband into sleep. When she felt his breathing even out, Uhura fell to sleep too. She figured after the couple of weeks they had, they deserved the rest.

END OF CH. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Together

When the two days had passed, both Spock and Uhura were eager to get back to work. They had spent the last two days making love and making future plans. For the time being, they decided not to share quarters. More because Spock not being human and not needing the same amount of time for rest than anything. They did agree that whenever they got the chance to share a bed, they would. It didn't matter in whose. They also decided that each would keep a couple of sets of uniforms in the other's quarters and anything they may need.

Spock and Uhura agreed to share as many meals as possible together. They often had the same duty shift anyway. They also agreed that no matter what, their duty to the Federation came first. They didn't want to argue who should go on a dangerous mission or not. They also agreed that if Uhura were to become pregnant (they weren't sure of the possibility), she would remain on the Enterprise, but not go on missions.

Uhura accepted all of this. She knew Spock wasn't trying to send feminism back or anything. She knew it was just his nature. In fact, she insisted that, if she were ever to become pregnant, Spock would gage the danger level of each mission he went on and either not go on the mission or try his best to come back to her alive. Uhura hoped, that a pregnancy would be a long way off.

When the couple arrived at the Mess Hall the morning after their honeymoon break, they got strange looks from every crewmember around. Most looked at them with curiosity. Some looked at them happily. Some men and women looked jealously at Mr. Spock and some looked jealously at Uhura. A group of woman glared openly at Uhura and in the middle of the group of women sat Christine Chapel. Apparently, it would take more than a couple of days before she and Uhura could even try to repair their broken friendship.

"Ignore them," Spock said quietly so only Uhura could hear.

"I will try," Uhura said.

She was feeling more and more like she was in high school as the minutes ticked by. She wasn't used to being the center of gossip. She didn't like knowing people were talking about her behind her back.

After they got their food, Spock led Uhura to a table farthest from Nurse Chapel's group. He even made sure that Uhura's back was facing away from the gaggle of women. But Uhura could still feel their accusing stares all through her meal.

After they were finished with their breakfast, Spock and Uhura wasted no time in getting to the bridge.

The atmosphere on the bridge was a lot friendlier. The Captain and Sulu had cheeky smiles when the elevator doors opened to reveal the couple. Chekov had an encouraging smile. And all the other crewmembers looked at the two proudly. It was a good feeling, knowing that not everyone was against their union.

"Good Morning Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk greeted as the couple took their places, relieving the crewmembers that were on duty before them, at their stations. "Or do we call you Mrs. Spock now."

Spock's spine went ramrod straight and Uhura chuckled as she sat in her seat.

"It is still Lieutenant Uhura," she said gently. She placed her earpiece in her ear and got to work.

She noticed the captain turn toward Spock.

"You have a very willful woman, Mr. Spock," Kirk joked.

"Yes, Jim, but I would not rather have another," Spock said.

Kirk chuckled and though she could not see it, she was sure Spock's eyebrow was raised. The thought made her join the captain's chuckles.

END OF CH. 9

END OF TAKEN

TO BE CONTINUED IN PROMISE


End file.
